1. Field
The disclosure relates to curing presses for tires.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to produce a tire for a vehicle wheel, a blank comprising raw rubber and various constituents such as reinforcing elements is formed. Once the blank has been finished, it is cured in a press so as to vulcanize the rubber. The blank is received in a press mould, which, during the curing process, shapes the tire definitively.
It is known to heat the mould by means of a heat transfer fluid, such as the vapour of pressurized water. This heating method makes it possible to obtain a homogeneous distribution of the temperature in the mould. It is necessary however to feed the fluid to the mould at high temperature, thus resulting in a poor energy efficiency.
It is also known to heat the mould by magnetic induction. Here, because the heat is produced directly in the mould, the energy efficiency is improved. The heat can be provided to the mould by inductors, of which the feet rest against the circumferential lateral face of the mould.
In addition, blanks for forming different tire models and of which the moulds therefore have different diameters must be cured within the same production facility. In order to ensure good contact between each inductor and the wall of the mould and to thus achieve good electromagnetic coupling, the moulds having different diameters from one another are heated by respective sets of different inductors.
This is costly however because it requires the provision of numerous sets of inductors. In addition, this very large number of inductors requires a significant volume for the storage thereof and creates work in terms of management and use thereof.